Chaotic Revenge
by KyleLang
Summary: Discord has escaped... again! Now the Mane 6 (later, it's just Pinkie and Rainbow Dash) must use their power to stop him. Will they prevail? Or will Discord shower Equestria in chaos? The only way to find out is to READ THIS STORY! Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Events

(I made Rainbow Dash the MANE character because she's the one who... [cant say it kuz you have to read 'till the end] I put Twilight in the beginning because she's the one that gets the letters from Celestia. RAINBOW DASH WILL APPEAR IN CHAPTER 3!)  
Please enjoy reading!  
Also, don't flame. You can ask questions, but DON'T FLAME! and yes, i am a brony

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpected Events

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville. The soft breeze was blowing, the birds were chirping, Nothing could go wrong.  
"Ah, finally finished reshelving these books!" said Twilight.  
"It's about time! So now can we go to Sugarcube Corner and get some saphirre cupcakes?" asked Spike, Twilight's baby dragon assistant.  
"Yes, since you've been so patient." replied Twilight as they walked out of the library.

* * *

"I can sense his presence," said Princess Celestia," I thought the Elements of Harmony had done it, but I still don't understand how I can still feel his power!"  
"Who... who is it?" asked Princess Luna.  
Celestia hesitated.  
"Who?!"  
"It's... Discord!"  
"No way!" said Luna in shock, "how is that even possible?!"  
"I don't know, but we have to stop him once and for all! Send a letter to Twilight Sparke and her friends! Their friendship is the only power strong enough to defeat him."

* * *

Twilight and Spike entered Sugarcube Corner: the Ponyville bakery.  
"Why hello Twilight Sparkle!" said Mrs. Cupcake.  
"Hello Mrs. Cake. Do you have the saphirre cupcakes for Spike?"  
"Yes, yes! They just need to finish baking. Just wait for about 5 minutes."  
Twilight looked over to Spike who didn't look so well.  
"Spike? What's wrong?" asked Twilight.  
Spike burped out a green flame. A scroll fell out of the fire. "A letter from the Princess!" said Spike.  
"Please read it, Spike" said Twilight.  
"Ahem, 'Dear Twilight Sparke, please gather your friends and come to my castle in Canterlot quick!' Something must be up!" said Spike.  
Twilight turned to Mrs. Cake, "Do you know where Pinkie is?" she asked.  
"Oh yes, she's just upstairs playing with Gummy," answered Mrs. Cake.  
"Thank you," said Twilight as she proceeded up the stairs...


	2. Chapter 2: Harmonic Gathering part 1

Chapter 2: Harmonic Gathering Part 1

(I put 2 parts because it was too long. I can't put all of the Mane 6 in ONE CHAPTER! You guys will lose interest!) Anyways, make sure to review and NO FLAMING

* * *

Twilight looked around the upstairs room. It was Pinkie's. She saw a big mess and many things were scattered around the small room. "Pinkie? Are you there?" she called. All of a sudden, she heard a loud "THUD". Twilight closed her eyes and opened them up in a few quick seconds. Then she saw Pinkie Pie laying on the floor.  
"Oh hi Twilight I was just playing tag with Gummy, and he was fast so I coulnd't catch him so I ran too fast and fell on the floor and now-" Pinkie was interupted.  
"That sounds nice," started Twilight, " but we need to gather all our friends and go to Princess Celestai's castle in Canterlot!"  
"Ok! Let's go!" shouted Pinkie.  
Then the two friends proceeded out the door and Spike was left at Sugarcube Corner with his cupcakes.

* * *

"Who should we get first?" asked Pinkie Pie.  
"Maybe Apple Jack, she's the closest from here," answered Twilight. Twilight and Pinkie headed to Sweet Apple Acres. After they arrived, they saw Big McIntosh, Apple Jack's older brother, harvesting apples.  
"Excuse me Big Mac, but do you know where Apple Jack is?" asked Twilight.  
Big Mac nodded his head and answered with a "eeyup" and pointed to a field of apple trees. Then Twilight and Pinkie walked towards the field. They heard a big 'THUD' and saw some apples fall from a tree. It was Apple Jack bucking some trees.  
"Hey Apple Jack!" called Pinkie as she bounced towards her friend.  
Apple Jack turned and saw Pinkie hopping to where she was.  
"Well howdy there Pinkie!" greeted Apple Jack.  
"Twilight needs to talk to you!" said Pinkie.  
Apple Jack looked to see Twilight walking in her direction.  
"Twilight!" excaimed Apple Jack, "what cannah do 'ya for?"  
"Apple Jack, I need you to come with us to Canterlot! Princess Celestia needs us!"  
Then the three ponies went to gather another friend.


End file.
